Your Body is Mine Squel
by yunjaemell
Summary: kisah hidup pernikahan yunjae setelah saling menyatakan cinta... Yunjae/yunho/jaejoong/GS/Pregnant/hurt


**Gapyunggun, Gyeounggi-do, Korea**

**07.00 PM**

**~ Yunho~**

Saat aku membuka mataku aku tidak melihat istriku, padahal ini masih jam 5 pagi tak biasanya dia bangun pagi. Aku bangun mencarinya di kamar mandi juga tidak ada… oh my god dimana my baby Boo sekarang? Aku turun ke bawah mencoba mencarinya di setiap sudut rumah dan aku berhasil menemukannya. Aku melihatnya sedang didapur dengan hanya memakai kemeja besarku, ya semalam kami telah menghabiskan malam dengan berbagi cinta. Aku mulai mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Boo.."

"Ngggh .. yunniee.. lepas" katanya mencoba melepaskan pelukanku sekaligus cumbuanku di setiap lekuk lehernya.

"Boo, kenapa kamu sudah bangun? Apa dia membangunkanmu?"

"Ahhh.. Yunn, cukup. Apa semalam kau tidak puas hmmm? aku lapar sekali yunn"

"Menyentuhmu takkan pernah membuatku pernah puas Boo"

"Aishh Yunnie.."

"apa tadi dia rewel Boo?" kataku sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit buncit, ya.. my Boo dinyatakan hamil 4 bulan setelah kami melakukannya di kantor appa sebelumnya. Appa, eomma dan keluargaku sangat senang mendengar kehamilan Boojaeku.

"Iya, aegymu ini rewel sama sepertimu. Dia minta dimasakkan ramen jam segini" katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibir manisnya dan itu kesempatan buatku untuk menciumnya. Aku langsung menundukkan diriku keperutnya.

"Baby, jangan rewel ne? eomma kelelahan setelah menemani appa menjenguk dan bermain denganmu semalam. Awww.."

"Yunnie! Jangan mesum di depan aegya, aku nggak mau dia seperti dirimu yang pervert!" katanya sehabis memukul kepalaku.

"Aigooo baby Boo. Aku mesum juga hanya denganmu apalagi dia jagoanku jadi wajarkan kalau semua yang ada didiriku menurun padanya?"

"Tapi jangan sifat pervertnya yunnie bearr?" katanya.

"Arraseo. Kajja duduk".

Aku menyuruhnya duduk dan segera memakan makanannya karena aku yakin selain bertambah manja dia sekarang gemar makan semenjak hamil dan kata eomma itu wajar karena dia sedang hamil. Setelah makan kami bersiap-siap kekantor seperti biasanya, aku sempat melarangnya untuk tidak bekerja dulu tapi dia menolak.

**~Jaejoong~**

Semenjak kehamilanku memasuki bulan ke 4 aku tak mau jauh dengan suamiku Jung Yunho. Aku selalu ingin dekat dengannya dan selalu bermanjaan dengannya. Bahkan kegiatan malam pun sering aku yang meminta duluan entah apakah ini karena pengaruh sikecil yang ada di dalam perutku.

Bahkan saat masih dikantorpun aku merasa ada dejavu dan gairah sexsualku meningkat seperti saat ini. Aku menghampiri ruangan suamiku dengan harapan nafsuku terpuaskan saat ini. Aku berjalan kea rah ruangan suamiku dan disana sudah ada sekertaris yang sangat tidak aku sukai, dia selalu saja mencoba untuk merayu Yunho suamiku. Aku pernah mengutarakan ketidak sukaanku pada sekertarisnya tapi tanggapan Yunho suamiku membuatku kecewa.

**~flashback on**

Aku melihat sekretaris suamiku, namanya Go Ahra. Dia selalu mencoba untuk merayu suamiku dengan menggunakan pakaian yang minim. Aku memasuki ruangan suamiku dengan wajah yang cemberut dan tidak suka. Tanpa mengetuk pintu ruangan suamiku aku langsung masuk. Aku melihat suamiku sedang sibuk di mejanya dengan kaca mata kerjanya yang bertengger di matanya menambah ketampanannya. Aku yakin Yunnie tidak sadar dengan kehadiranku saat ini, dia selalu sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen itu. Aku langsung saja berlari kearahnya dan segera duduk dipangkuannya.

"Boo!" teriaknya saat mendengarku dan melihatku berlari menghampirinya.

"Yunnie, aku kangen" Rengekku.

"Boo sudah berapa kali ku bilang, kamu sedang hamil jangan lari!" katanya dengan sedikit membnetak tapi itu membuatku langsung menunduk takut membuat nyaliku ciut. Aku langsung menurunkan tangan yang tadi aku kalungkan di lehernya dan pelan-pelan berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Boo.. mianhae.. uljimayo ne.. mianhae baby Boo" katanya menarikku kembali saat hendak pergi setelah melihatku menangis, yah aku sangat sensiti sejak hamil.

"Hiks..Hiks.. Yunnie membentakku, apa hiks.. yunnie hikss.. tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Boo.. jaga ucapanmu! Aku sangat mencintaimu dan baby. Yunnie hanya tidak suka dengan tingkah laku Boojae yang ceroboh padahal Boojae sedang hamil, ada aegy didalam kandungan Boojae."

"Mianhae ne Yunnie"

"Gwenchna,"

"Yunnie, aku mau yunnie mengganti sekretaris yunnie, aku nggak suka dengannya, dia selalu menggoda yunnieku." Kataku cemberut.

"Tidak bias Boo, susah untuk mencari sekretaris yang pintar seperti dia. Yunnie hanya saying Boojae dan aegy saja jadi Boojae nggak usah cemburu ne?"

"Arraseo…nghh .. Yunhh.. cukup" kataku mengalah dan mendesah saat usapan Yunnie yang ada diperutku berpindah ke bagian bawahku.

"boleh?" tanyanya

"Tapi ini nghh.. di..nghh .. kantor Yunhh…"

"Tak akan ada yang mengganggu kita Boo. Boojaeku semakin cantik saat mengandung aegy ne?"

"Nghh.. Yunnie, aku malu.. nghh cepat lakukan Yunniehh…"

Dan hari ini waktu kami habis dengan saling memuaskan nafsu kami di ruang kantor suamiku.

**~flashback off~**

**Jung's Corp**

**11.30 KS**

**~Jaejoong~**

"Yunnie, ayo jalan-jalan" ajakku yang langsung masuk saja.

"Boojae sudah makan belum?" aku hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Melihat aku yang menggelengkan kepala, Yunnie langsung menarikku pergi keluar ruangannya dan menuju caffe dekat kantornya.

"Aku tidak mau kamu dan baby kelaparan jadi sekarang kita makan dulu arra?" katanya sambil memesan makanan. Sambil menunggu pesanan kami datang aku mencoba menanyakan permintaanku.

"Yunnie…" kataku sambil mengalungkan tanganku di leher suaiku ini, aku tak perlu malu karena saat ini aku ada di ruang VIP restaurant ini.

"Hmm.." katanya sambil mengelus perutku yang mulai membuncit.

"Aku mau Yunnie besok mengganti sekretaris Yunnie, aku nggak suka dengannya". Aku gerah melihat Yeoja centil itu yang selalu mencoba merayu Yunnieku.

"Boo.. kita sudah membicarakannya berulang kali kan? Dan Boojae juga tahu alasannya Yunnie tidak bias mengganti Ahra kan?"

"Tapi aku mau kamu menggantinya Yunnie.." rengekku.

"Tidak bisa Boo…" katanya masih dengan mengelus perutku dan itu membuatku kesal.

**~Yunho~**

Aku sedang makan di caffe dekat kantorku dengan istri yang sangat aku cintai. Tapi sifat manja dan cemburunya kambuh lagi dan itu membuatku pusing. Dia memintaku mengganti sekretarisku dengan yang lain dan itu nggak mungkin aku lakukan karena mencari sekretaris yang rajin, pintar dan cekatan itu susah.

"Tapi aku mau kamu menggantinya Yunnie.." rengeknya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak bisa Boo…" kataku tetap mencoba menenangkannya sambil mengelus perutnya tapi sepertinya itu semua sia-sia.

"Kenapa tidak? Apa Yunnie sudah mulai mencintainya jadi tidak mau memecatnya?" tuduhnya padaku dan itu membuatku kesal dan terpancing emosiku tapi aku tetap mencoba menahannya agar tidak meledak.

"Boo jaga ucapanmu! Aku tidak suka kamu menuduhku yang tidak-tidak! Orang yang aku cintai hanya kamu!"

"Bohong!" teriknya sambil berdiri. "Yunnie bohong! Sekretaris itu pasti selingkuhannya Yunnie kan?"

"Kim Jaejoong!" Bentakku tidak terima dengan tuduhannya.

"Apa? Benarkan kataku, Yunnie sudah mencintai yeoja jalang itu kan?"

Plakkk

"Kim Jaejoong! Jaga Ucapanmu!" kataku dan aku tak sengaja menamparnya karena emosiku sudah tersulut dan tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

"Wae? Yunnie tidak terima kalau aku menyebut selingkuhan Yunie itu jalang?" katanya menantang.

"Kim Jaejoong! Aku tidak suka dengan ucapanmu Arro? Ahra memang selingkuhanku puas kamu?" kataku sambil menggebrak meja.

"Yunnie.. hiks.. hikss.. Benci.. aku membencimu!" teriak Boojae sambil berlari meninggalkan ruangan kami.

Aku mengusap kasar rambutku karena sikapku yang tadi, tak seharusnya aku melakukan itu pada istriku padahal dia juga sedang hamil. Aku mencoba untuk menyusulnya tapi sepertinya dia sudah jauh dan aku putuskan untuk menyusulnya pulang.

**Gapyunggun, Gyeounggi-do, Korea**

**13.45 PM**

Saat sampai di apartement kami, aku tidak menemukan Jaejoong di kamar kami, aku mencoba mencari di seluruh ruangan tapi tak juga ketemu bahkan aku mencoba menghubunginya tap tidak di angkat juga.

_Boojae.. kemana dirimu saying? Mianhae baby .. mian.._


End file.
